


Revision

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Clitoris Inflation, Dildo Gag, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gags, Genital Torture, Labia Inflation, Labia Sewn Shut, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Saline Inflation, Saline Infusion, Self-Indulgent, Sombra Cameo, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe, genital spanking, temporary body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Moira gets asked by the Vishkar faction of Talon to punish their prized architech, Satya Vaswani, for disobedience. She accepts.





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, this story is mostly self-indulging myself on some fairly extreme kinks. I hope it didn't get to out of character. The scene is written as non-con, but the fic has an aftermath that shows it was a negotiated scene. I tagged it as non-con just in case. Hopefully that isn't too confusing.
> 
> There was no beta, so everything here is my mistake. Non-con in the context of race is a sensitive subject and I hope I wrote something that derived its kink from the non-con, Moira's medical shenanigans and the body horror. However, if you notice unintended racism in this piece, please comment or contact me so I can amend the fic.

Moira reviews the notes on her latest subject before she enters the operating theater holding them. Vishkar architect Satya Vaswani, 28 years, is shackled to Moira’s gynecological chair in the shape of a Saint Andrew’s cross, so likely the work of some of her competent lab assistants, and dressed only in a thin paper gown. The gown is a vibrant light blue, a choice Moira approved of since it complements Vaswani’s dark skin quite well. Moira takes a minute to appreciate the view before she gets down business.

She disinfects her hands and pulls on a pair of disposable black latex gloves. She deliberately lets them snap loudly against her skin. Vaswani starts stirring at the noise, like Moira hoped. As soon as she sees Vaswani’s eyes fluttering open, Moira keeps her head down and pretends to focus on her hygiene routine.

“Where am I?” Vaswani’s speech is slurred to near incomprehension. Highly unusual according to the short briefing material she received on her subject. Moira isn’t sure she was drugged or if some of the thugs Talon employs rattled her skull around and caused brain damage. The later would be… unfortunate for Moira’s plans.

“Stay still, Ms. Vaswani.” Moira walks around the room, making a show of checking the bright spotlights pointed at the table. Vaswani should be able to see her now to build some anticipation. Moira’s reputation comes in handy in these cases.

Vaswani, as expected, doesn’t take her advice. At first she struggles to pull her arms out of the padded leather cuffs and when that strategy fails, she starts outright bucking against her shackles. Her body is a muscular wave filled with panic. Her strength is no match for the restraints, but Moira drinks in her futile struggling, the way her dancer’s physique strains against the bonds. It’s a shame she can only observe it out of the corners of her eyes.

Brows furrowed, Satya finally switches tracks again when nothing budges. “Let me go.” She demands. Vaswani is used to being obeyed without questions – she became accustomed to a long leash under her former employer’s supervision. Moira will have to rein her in again. In fact, she looks forward to it.

Moira doesn’t react to her. Vaswani will answer to Moira on her terms and will learn it now. She doesn’t plan to instill any bad habits into Vaswani if she can help it. After she is done with checking the lights, Moira moves closer and begins inspecting the fit of leather cuffs on the left side of the contraption. They have to be neither too tight nor too wide. Vaswani tries to jerk out of her grasp in vain, a delightful picture of futile desperation. But Moira can’t let the disobedience go unpunished.

“I said, stay still, Ms. Vaswani.” Moira needs only a few deft moves readjust the heavy leather brace around Vaswani’s neck and cinch it so tight all slack is gone. Satya gasps and breathes fast, mostly from panicking. Good. At least the back talk should be done for now.

She moves on to finish her restraint check – upper and lower arm, torso, neck and front head, ankles and thighs are all properly secured. Time to start the procedures – and have some fun while doing so.

Meanwhile, Vaswani has settled down again. By no means ready to accept her punishment however - she is glaring at Moira with disgust. Wonderful. “Whatever you intend to do, Vishkar will make you regret it.” There is a slight tremor in her voice. Moira can appreciate how committed Vaswani is to keeping the illusion of being in control of her situation. She won’t get to dwell in the feeling much longer.

“It was Vishkar, actually,” Moira steps in between Vaswani’s legs and lifts the front of the surgical gown. Underneath is the Vaswani’s vulva with her pubic hair trimmed neatly and proudly displayed. It is a lovely darkish pink colour. The sight makes Moira’s mouth water. Satya is confident and proud of this part of herself, showing off herself. How wonderful that Moira will get to play with her and test the limits of her body confidence. “who asked me to help you get more focused on your tasks. You don’t seem like you are as invested into your missions for Vishkar as you were, from what they tell me.”

Vaswani pales. Her eyes are glued to Moira, watching her every move. “You are lying”, she says but her tone is skittish, a chink in the proud façade she wore until now. Satya Vaswani believed into Vishkar and their vision. She never saw this coming and yet, Moira can easily plant doubt with a few sentences.

Her subject is _magnificent_.

“So here I am, about to help you and teach you a lesson on their behalf.” Moira gives a mocking bow.

Vaswani shakes her head, as if to wake herself up. “No.” Satya’s voice is steel sheathed in silk, certainty in a single syllable. “Vishkar would never work with the likes of you.”

_Oho?_ Moira raises an eyebrow. That sounds like Vaswani recognizes her. “Ah, but they already do. Don’t worry about that for now. All you are is a subject to my will.” She pauses to drag a nail over one of Vaswani’s nipples. “You should be more concerned about what I am about to do rather than what Vishkar may or may not have done in the past.” With that, Moira swings around to face the operating cabinet stocked with her non-lethal implements. First things first, she has to prepare the field, so to speak, for her plans. Deftly, she picks up the electric clippers and checks the power levels. The clippers hum to life with hum of hunger. It is time that they are sated again - and to clear away all of Vaswani’s pubic hair.

Moira is spraying fluffy shaving cream into her hand and working up the hair into a lather. Then come the clippers, the buzzing on a high frequency. Shaving pubic hair, even after applying shaving cream to her enraged subject, isn’t easy but completely necessary. Vaswani is giving her some extra entertainment with her tries to get away, making the process rewarding and relaxing for Moira. It is a scientific necessity but it’s also simply satisfying to watch the clumps of hair falling down and leaving behind fresh skin. Vaswani twists and curses at her.

Despite Satya’s struggles, Moira finishes her task at hand very quickly. The procedure is over almost as soon as it started. After the second shave, Moira is content with the smooth result. She glances at the pile of short hairs below. They are of no consequence. Instead, she focuses on brushing away the excess the clippings still on Vaswani’s skin with a shaving brush. Vaswani shivers under the ministration and Moira halts her movements immediately. “Oh? Sensitive, are we, agent Vaswani?”

Satya presses her lips together and refuses to answer.

Moira laughs and goes back to brushing off the hairs. “Don’t worry; I plan to study this new phenomenon in detail. We will have all the time we want to observe it together.”

But for now, the main event comes first. Moira is getting giddy, her insides tingling with anticipation. As she works, she can’t help herself and keeps talking to Vaswani, explaining the basics in vivid detail – if anyone on the council will ask, she will explain that the best ways to induce fear stem from understanding what will happen to the subject all while being helpless to stop it.

“I will be starting you off on a moderate amount of saline solution. About half a liter should do.” She hangs the IV bag with the solution onto a stand, making sure the height distance between Vaswani and the bag isn’t too extreme yet. A meter should be enough. The IV stand she parks next to the examination area. “This procedure can be done two ways – either with a hollow needle from an IV or with a syringe. I fear we will have to use multiple injection sites around the area, so the swelling is distributed evenly. I have some special tubes with multiple needle endings just for that. So let’s start with them.”

Vaswani has renewed her efforts to get away, get out, actually understanding how harsh this punishment will be. Moira takes her time to let out any air in the tubes and sort the ends. The repetition brings her into the proper mindset and when she is finished her hands are no longer shaking from anticipation. Everything is prepped and a thrill runs through her body. This is it, the beginning of a new partnership, if she may be so frank. Oh, to be in the fortunate position like agent Vaswani and to get to experience this excitement for the first time. She ought to know she should to be envied.

“All done.” Moira informs her unwilling subject. Vaswani shoots her a magnificent glare that would make anybody tremble in their boots. She has taken the time to polish the steel inside, no doubt. “Let’s get started, hm?” It’s likely that Vaswani has decided to conserve her energy for later, but Moira doesn’t mind. Over short or long, she will draw Vaswani out and show her the whole world looking down at her, studying her. She has needed a challenge for a while now.

One more check to make sure the valves are in order and Moira Is ready begin. She starts off at the top of the major labia and deftly inserts the butterfly needle just under the skin, making sure not to draw any blood in the process. Then a piece of surgical tape on top and voilà! The first needle is fixed into place. Moira keeps going, barely having to pause between needle insertion after insertion.

Vaswani tries her hardest to seem unaffected, but her body is betraying her. Moira can read the signs loud and clear – the tension in the cuffed hands atop the armrests, the twitching of her holes in response to every insertion. With a hum Moira carefully lifts the major labia out of the way to get a clear look at the hole hiding behind them. Vaswani clenches and twitches exquisitely under Moira’s ministrations. The motions become more forceful as Moira inserts the next hollow needle. What an astounding reaction. Soon enough, all needles are placed, spaced out evenly over Vaswani’s labia. It looks like a mad scientist’s pin cushion – which is not inaccurate.

Moira takes some time to play before opening the valves. After all, even the most hard-working deserve a little… leisure one in a while. She places a fingernail with care and swipes across. The needles are set wobbling back and forth without effort, over and over. Satya sucks in her breath, pain showing itself on her face. The movement is not enough to dislodge needles or truly injure any delicate parts, but their presence alone is a dull ache, a foreign presence where it doesn’t belong. Vaswani snaps back to her façade without giving Moira a moment to appreciate the view. How unexpectedly rude of her! In retaliation, Moira flicks a finger against one of the needles near the top.

Vaswani moans again, deep and languid and the farthest thing from pain. The noise brings a heated rush down Moira’s guts. She truly missed this. Vaswani is at her complete mercy and Moira could pull her strings in whichever direction she wants. At her bidding, Vaswani’s pain will become pleasure and her pleasure pain.

Still, she has no intention of physically damaging Agent Vaswani, even without the expressive instruction from her employer. She carefully opens the valve and watches as the saline solution rushes down into Vaswani’s body. She keeps a close eye on the critical infusion process and watches the labia swell with promise under the treatment. But of course, she isn’t done by a long shot. While Satya is preoccupied with the sensation of her genitals growing heavier, Moira readies another large syringe of saline solution for injection.

Injection prepared, she turns back to where her wonderful subject is laid out for her. By now, Vaswani is sweating nervously in response and twitching against her restrains. Her toes are convulsing in a mmix of pain and Vaswani has her eyes screwed shut, desperately trying to escape from the sensations in her body. However, Moira isn’t going to let her get away this easily.

“Ah ah ah, I’m afraid I can’t allow you to just ignore your predicament, agent Vaswani. It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I did, wouldn’t you agree?” Moira gives her a moment to come to her senses and cooperate. However, Satya keeps her head stubbornly turned away, as if she hadn’t even heard Moira’s warning. Another warm flash runs through Moira’s insides. She will have to make Vaswani listen and submit to her will.

She picks up the syringe she readied. It isn’t so big, in comparison to the bag, but has a thin needle for fluid. A much more precise instrument overall, especially when wielded within her steady hands.  It will be less injuring for Vaswani’s body and just as much punishment as the one before.

Moira spreads Vaswani’s bulging labia and zeroes in on her clitoris. “Oh, what do we have here?” She asks rhetorically and grasps the sensitive organ between her long nails. Satya’s clitoris is well developed, peeking out from its hood and almost the length of Satya’s thumb tip. Moira can feel her mouth go dry, starring at the unexpected gift. “I think, agent Vaswani, you have been keeping some secrets from me! What a selfish thing you have done.” Moira tuts, giving the clit a good jerk. Satya shudders with feeling, clearly unused to having someone else touch her there, never mind taking control of her in this manner. So wonderfully responsive, as always. Has anyone else ever been allowed to touch Vaswani here and play with her? Moira doubts it. Satya seems far too private in her role to consider this.

Still, she needs to get on with things. Moira gives the clit a last appreciating and then immobilizes it in between her digits. Vaswani’s breathing get faster as Moira brings close the needle. Normally, Moira would be delighted to see the frightened expression in Vaswani’s eyes, but she shutting out all distractions – outside noises, her patient’s begging, whichever - to concentrate on her task. She jabs the syringe straight into the clit, checks to see if there is any excessive blood and presses down the plunger.

Vaswani moans in misery. Moira is caught up in the delicate operation and sets a steady pace. Her efforts pay off. In her hand, Vaswani’s clit is swelling with fluid as well, rising up and expanding. The skin is flushing a shiny red, stretched taught and looking almost ready to burst. Satya is groaning, low and despairing, shuddering as Moira tightens her hold around the clit.

Finally, the syringe is empty and Moira removes the needle, setting it down to the side. Satya’s clit spills out of its hood like viscera out of a stomach wound, looking delectable. Moira puts one hand into her pocket and cups her own with a sure grip, trying to settle down. When she taps lightly against Vaswani’s swollen genital with her nails, Vaswani writhes at the slightest stimulation. It’s fun to watch her squirm from the sensations and next to impossible not to shiver in response herself. Panted breathing sets a nice atmosphere for any scene, Moira finds. Meanwhile the saline infusion into the labia is finished as well. Moira pulls out the needles, unhooks the IV bags and dumps all used sterile materials into the trash. Time to have fun

Moira grabs Vaswani’s vulva, rolling the bursting bulge in her hand. It has swollen to the size of a small grapefruit and is weighted down with fluid solution inside the tissue. “Look at you.” Moira sighs, giving the tight flesh emphatic squeezes. Vaswani’s breathe hitches as grunts are dragged out of her. “Do you feel the fullness, the weight of yourself? This is how you were always supposed to be. Your genitals are filled to the brim, puffed up and stretched so tight, your folds are jumping at the slightest touch. And your clit” – here Moira leans down to give the clit a lick, reducing any of Vaswani’s thoughts to static – “is deliciously engorged. You will need some time to get used to your new features, won’t you, agent Vaswani?” Each new suck and lick sends another shock through her nerves. Moira’s tongue is a clever snake, worming deeper and deeper into her core and – “Oh immutable truth of the universe!” Vaswani cries out, her eyes glassy. From below, Moira flicks up her gaze with her face buried into Vaswani’s crotch. There is no specific taste, but her inflated genitals are fever hot, not giving way, and buried in between them is a fountain of wetness, the water cool and refreshing. Moira laps the traces around it, bracing her left hand on one leg so she has better access and pushes her tongue in. Vaswani is grinding her hips against her and Moira rides with the motions, one hand grabbing the clit while she sucks, her face descending ever deeper into the folds.

Vaswani screams, balancing on the knife edge of pain and pleasure, a quivering bowstring stretched to the limit. Moira is plucking at her with the curiousness of a child studying a bug trapped in a glass. Every scream she pulls out of Vaswani, every sigh, every groan, every moan is meticulously seared into her mind.  It’s a rush of power to see how much of a response Moira can evoke from Vaswani with a flick of a finger while she stays calm and in control, taking notes of twitching creatures under a microscope.

Moira pull away and replaces her tongue with two fingers of her left hand. She probes between the inflated folds, surveying the terrain hidden beneath by touch alone. Vaswani is, despite her earlier ministrations, still quite tense. Oh, her breathing is heavy and Moira can see beads of sweat on her brow from all the stimulation. But when Moira brushes over the entrance to her vagina, her hole still clenches shut, trying to deny her entry. What a hoot.

Moira carefully circles the pucker once, twice. Then, she activates the biotics of her left hand and lets her fingers spring to life – literally. The biotic field is both wave and particle, always changing between liquid and field. Moira spreads the substance evenly along the rim of vagina, the yellow glow guiding her movement. The effect is immediate – Vaswani’s breathing quickens, blood rushes down to engorge the genitals even further. The vaginal opening is dripping with slick and fluttering. Moira keeps her touches shallow, only making minute contact before moving on.

As she works, a puddle of glowing life energy forms between the quivering folds and she is mesmerized. Whether it is the biotics or Vaswani’s reaction, Moira couldn’t say. Seeing her work payoff is exciting. Her own underwear is getting wet from her arousal. At first, she tries to relieve some pressure by rubbing her thighs together; however, the resulting friction is even more frustrating. It takes the edge off, sure, but she certainly can’t come from this alone. Moira pauses her movements for a moment to slip a hand down her pants and grinds her heel on her own clitoris. Each press short circuits her body and she groans loudly. All the while, Vaswani is still bound to the perverted gynecological chair right before her, struggling to get out of her grasp and failing.

After Moira has scratched her itch a bit, she returns her attentions back to the subject at hand. Vaswani trembles when the touches return to her labia. A slight pinch results in a pained scream. A flick of Moira’s long nails against her hole has Vaswani biting her lip to hold in any noises. Moira gives her entrance a few more careful taps and watches the entrance pucker with each one. They are not forceful, yet Vaswani flinches away, clearly feeling them magnified in intensity. Her genitalia have proven to be sensitive and the biotic field spilling from Moira’s hand unto her vulva is not helping there.

Soon enough, Moira is tugging Satya’s strings like she was born to do it. One minute, she is twitching her tired muscles to get away from the sensations, then she is moaning with abandon and her eyes are rolling around wildly, completely out of control. Moira only has to flick a few fingers and Vaswani comes apart on her hand, shaking like an addict trying to get clean. Moira, however, doesn’t intend to let her influence be purged. Hooked into the openings Satya unknowingly gave her and Moira would rather destroy her completely than let her new thrall slip away from her.

Vaswani approaches climax and Moira pulls back, dispersing the biotics with a flick of her wrist. She laughs into Vaswani’s face and tells her: “Not yet.” Vaswani answers with a glare full of hate, completely different than the self-assurance she had at the beginning. “Let’s make a deal. If you are on good behaviour and keep quiet for the next part, I will even let you come. How does that sound?”

Vaswani draws back her head and spits. The spittle doesn’t make it far, landing ineffectually on her breasts, but the message is clear. Moira draws back, rage swirling in her gut. “Oh, you will pay for this.”

The fluid bag is fully absorbed, so she pulls out the butterfly needles and seals the punctures with band-aids. She is going to make Vaswani regret this. She pulls a surgery suturing kit from the operating cart and starts prepping. Getting the thread through the eye still takes some time, especially since she is livid and her hands are getting slightly erratic. It still doesn’t stop her for long until the thread is in place. Time to get to work.

With her right, Moira squeezes the inflated outer labia together and starts suturing the lips to each other with the left. “What are you…” Vaswani throws her head around, desperately trying to see what Moira is doing to her. Moira herself is careless with her technique, so the holes for the thread are not painless. They bleed red lines down the vulva. Vaswani twitches and hisses in pain whenever the needle is particularly cruel.

The repetitive movements are soothing Moira’s temperament. She tugs the loose suture at the top close with a yank. Vaswani snaps completely. “Stop this! You cannot do this. You are a liar, Korpal didn’t hire you and when Vishkar comes for you-AGRH!” Moira silences her by tightening the claws of her destructive hand, digging them deep into the sensitive flesh. When Vaswani can no longer scream, Moira loosens her grip a bit and finishes up the stitches. The result is an evenly spaced pattern sealing the outer labia of Vaswani together. Nothing outside of her enlarged clit is visible.

“These will need to stay in. If you remove them by yourself, you are risking infection. Once the wounds are healed you can come back to me and beg for removal.” Moira wipes off the blood with a paper towel and checks to see if any are still bleeding profusely. It should be good enough for now. If Vishkar disagrees, they can come back and tell her.

Now, Moira has certainly fulfilled the terms of the favour Vishkar asked of her. She could simply send Vaswani on her way, lesson hopefully learned. But where would that leave her own fun? Moira’s left hand drifts back down into her pants, where she switches between toying with her flopping labia and grinding her palm against her clit. She is wet, her digits digging into the sticky liquid and probing her opening. No, letting Vaswani go without consequences after she worked Moira up this much deserves pay back. And Moira knows just the thing.

She walks to a cabinet in the back for supplies and selects a tool. Vaswani fruitlessly cranes her neck to see what Moira is hiding. Moira’s own stomach is fluttering, each step heightening the anticipation. She pulls one of the levers at the back of the chair and Vaswani is tilted into horizontal position. At the head, looking down on Vaswani, Moira is standing and reveals what she brought: a black gag, the inner side sporting short but fat phallus, while a decently sized dildo with ridges was attached on the outside.

Without giving Vaswani time to object, Moira grabs her jaw, plies it open and inserts the shorter side into it. Vaswani starts struggling quite a bit, but her strength is running out. Wet tears shine in her eyes and her movements finally become sluggish. It’s not time to gloat yet, without perfect certainty. Moira has pushed Vaswani as close to the breaking point as she can manage. This is the chance to break her will for good. It’s time to push her beyond.

Using the stirrups installed to the chair for just this purpose, Moira mounts the table, positions herself over the dildo and drops down unto it in a single, smooth motion. Her cunt clenching around the length in her, filled. Moira plants her hand on Vaswani’s stomach for leverage, rises, sinks, rises and sinks down again. The ridges provide wonderful friction, turning the ember of arousal into an inferno of pleasure and she wants. Vaswani is breathing hard under her, small breaths puffing delicately against Moira’s taint. She relishes in riding her face while Vaswani is under her and takes it, takes it, takes it all. Despite the restrains, she twitches whenever Moira sinks back down and as a result the dildo inside her keeps shifting ever so slightly. It’s almost enough, almost.

Moira wants more and she is ready to take it. As she sinks onto the dildo, she slaps Vaswani’s sewn up vulva. The labia jiggle, tremble, still enlarged with saline solution and oh so red. Everything else trembles too as Vaswani convulses, toes curling, fingers twitching and, of course, head-and-shaft jerking, pushing upwards against Moira’s g-spot. She moans, rises again and comes down upon the length, spanking Vaswani’s genitalia again and again and again. It blurs together in a kaleidoscope of pleasure. Moira grinds down on it faster and faster, friction burning wonderfully, delivering slap after slap, until she is swept away by a wave of pleasure crashing over her. She stays down, thighs gripping around Vaswani’s head and rides her climax of shallow thrusts, rubbing the head inside her against her inside just so, over and over, her cunt rippling around the shaft. Her pants fill the room as she smothers Vaswani.

+++

Moira helps Satya sit up against the back of the ottoman, cracks open a random sports drink and holds the bottle carefully to Satya’s lips. “Slow sips, remember?” She says because she knows Satya will be annoyed but still dutifully drink from the bottle Moira is holding for her. She is, of course, right. If only Satya knew how partial Moira was to her eye rolling.

Moira lowers the bottle to give her a break and starts retying their terry cloth bathrobes. They are wonderfully fluffy, but Satya is very cuddly after a scene, so per usual the robes don’t stay in position long. Satya snuggles into her, making the whole process more difficult. Moira sighs.

“Satya, please.”

Predictably, Satya just smirks and snuggles in closer. Her belt comes completely unknotted as her robe falls open. Moira mumbles a rote _póg mo thóin_ , grabs the lapels and stops moving. She has already pulled Satya’s stitches, but her labia are still red and heavy with saline solution, the same as her clit that is still poking out of its hood. That has to be uncomfortable. She picks up a wash cloth and soaks it with cold water. Satya watches her from above, still as a statue.

The damp wash cloth draped over her elbow, Moira carefully checks for injuries again. There are no new ones, but the genitalia are feverish from the stress. She gently presses the wash cloth on them and Satya groans with relief. “Christ on a bicycle, next time say something.” Moira grouses half-heartedly. She knows how it is, having been in subspace often enough herself. Some things just slip the mind.

Nonetheless, she waits for Satya to nod, before retying the robe and moving back to the head board. Satya closes her eyes, looking peaceful. Moira brushes a few hairs that have escaped her braid back over her shoulder. Satya doesn’t like it when her hair is disheveled.

From behind, a tap of a touch pen on a tablet gets her attention. Moira twists around and meets Sombra’s eyes. “Hey.” the producer begins. “Just wanted to tell you that you two can keep chilling here. I told Reinhardt to record his solo session on the couch, it looks way better there, and Gabe and Lucio are getting the small stage today. No one is going to bother you.”

Moira furrows her brows. “You didn’t have to rearrange the whole schedule. It is very inefficient.”

“Well,” Sombra looks unimpressed. “I wanted to and frankly I don’t care. You need to rest after such an extreme scene. Besides, Gabe and Lucio were on board as well.”

True, it is not necessary, but Sombra is right. Satya, and if she is honest, Moira as well, are exhausted. If no one minds… more time for aftercare sounds good. She nods at Sombra, who grins.

“Knew you would come around. I’m going to snag Brigitte now and check back on you later. Text if you need anything else.” As soon as she is finished, Sombra is halfway across the room to get Brigitte, their camera women, for the next shoot. Moira has no idea where she gets the energy from.

At her side, Satya makes an inquisitive noise. She is half dozing, wrapped in her fluffy bath robe and looks completely unbothered. If not even their busybody of a producer can shake her out of it, she must still be under pretty deep. It actually warms Moira’s heart, knowing that she did this, that she stripped Satya bare of all her anxieties and stress. It makes the whole thing worth it.

Moira gives herself half a minute of staring at Satya’s peaceful face before rousing her again. “C’mon, time for more fluids.” She says and holds the sports drink to her lips again.


End file.
